All Kinds of Signs
All Kinds of Signs is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring 2 episodes from its 3rd season. Episodes Featured *"Signs" (Season 3, Episode 12) *"Geography" (Season 3, Episode 14) Contents #Paramount Logo #Now Available on Videocassette #NEW Blue's Clues VHS Trailer #NEW Little Bear VHS Trailer #Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie VHS & DVD Trailer #Peanuts VHS Trailer #Paramount Logo #Coming to Videocassette #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS & DVD Trailer #The Little Bear Movie VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Steve and Marlee Learn Sign Language (Green and Orange) #"Signs" #Steve and Marlee Learn Sign Language (Animal Books) #"Geography" #Blue's Clues Credits (Geography) #Steve and Marlee Learn Sign Language (Thank You For Helping Me) #Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Nick Jr. Productions (1999) #Nickelodeon Bone Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo Steve and Marlee Promos #Steve and Marlee Learn Sign Language (Green and Orange) #Steve and Marlee Learn Sign Language (Animal Books) #Steve and Marlee Learn Sign Language (Thank You For Helping Me) Facts *This is the 2nd video not to feature Nick Jr. Face segments. The 1st video was Blue's Big Musical Movie. *The back of the VHS features a mirrored image from episode 2. *This is the first video where after episode 2, the end credits start before the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro, but in this VHS, the end credits start after episode 2 and before the closing Steve & Marlee sign language promo and the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro, it would be put to permanent use on later VHS's, beginning with Blue's Big Holiday. *The two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are "Now Available on Videocassette" and "Coming to Videocassette". *A special guest Marlee Matlin takes over Steve for learning Sign Language for this video. *At the start of the 2nd episode, 20 seconds of the intro was cut off. *The previews for this VHS are the same as Little Bear: "Little Sherlock Bear", but after the Nick Jr. "Kids" intro, Steve & Marlee Sign Language segments were added instead of Nick Jr. Face segments because this VHS was released after Little Bear: "Little Sherlock Bear". *This VHS contains 2 episodes from the 3rd season, the 1st involving signs and the 2nd involving where Blue wants to go. *From the Top Case VHS This is the last video to have the Nick Jr. People Holding Hands logo on the cover. Starting with Playtime with Periwinkle until Blue Talks!, all Blue's Clues videos will have the Nick Jr. Paw Prints logo on the cover. **The promos of them teaching sign language also played on Nick Jr. around the time of this video's release. **Just like the previous video, there are no Nick Jr. Face segments, as those were replaced by Steve & Marlee sign language promos. **This VHS has three Steve & Marlee sign language promos, one after the Nick Jr. "Kids" intro, one in between episodes 1 and 2 and the other at the end. Number *50 Printdate *February 6, 2001 Gallery Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:No Face Segment